Abraham's Son, Alfred
by TimeRunner
Summary: Alfred doesn't have a name and is a ghost to the rest of the world. Nobody seems to care about him, except for Arthur. He sees how his father tries to kill Arthur. Dares he to rescue his brother? And will he finally stands up for himself to get a normal life? Sad USUK one-shot. Human names used. Based on the song Abraham's Daughter by Arcade Fire. Thanks for reading!


**Pairing**: America (Alfred) x England (Arthur) from Hetalia.

**Warning**: Some blood, anger, angst, shounen-ai (but only in the end~), the characters aren't nations in this story, that's why their human names are used, and they are in a total different setting.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the song Abraham's Daughter, it's from Arcade Fire. I also do not own the characters.. D: (Because if I did, they would be a couple in the series). They are from Hetalia the Axis Powers/World Series which belongs to their rightful owners~

**A/N**: Hi! This one of my USUKs I've written~ It is based on the song Abraham's Daughter from Arcade Fire, which is used in the movie The Hunger Games (I guess everybody knows this movie xD). I really love the song and it inspired me to write this :3 Thank you for reading~! (Please review :3 thank you!)

* * *

_Abraham took Isaac's hand and led him to the lonesome hill.  
While his daughter hid and watched,  
She dare not breathe. She was so still._

I was watching while our father took Arthur by the hand, smirking. He couldn't see me. I didn't dare to show myself and stop him. He would kill me.

'Come Artie, I want to show you something,' father said to the small blond boy. Arthur glanced around the room, like a frightened animal. His green eyes searched for a way to escape. He knew there was none, but he wanted a chance. He a chance wanted to live.

Father dragged him forward. Arthur cried and screamed for help, but the older man didn't react at all.

I felt terrible. I couldn't help him. I was nothing.. A ghost to the world. Father never cared about me. I shouldn't have been born. But if I was the unwanted one, why would he kill Arthur?

_Just as an angel cried for the slaughter,  
Abraham's daughter raised her voice._

Father grabbed a knife from the table. 'Say goodbye to the world, Artie,' he said with a devilish look in his eyes.

'W-why..?' the angelic boy whispered, 'W-.. why m- me?'

The man laughed, 'God told me to! I have to kill you! You're useless.' He was drunk. His alcohol smelling breath filled the room when he laughed again. God hadn't told him to kill Arthur, but the alcohol. 'Did you know that you aren't my son?' he asked as he looked at the boy, 'You resemble your mother. She had this hair colour too.' His hand grabbed the boy's hair. 'She gave you to me, just before she died.'

Arthur's eyes closed. Tears rolled down his cheeks, before splashing on the ground. He was the only person in the whole world who actually cared about me. He had always been kind to me. He gave me bits of his own food, he helped me when I was hurt, he comforted me when I was crying. He was the only person I trusted. I couldn't watch any longer. I had to save him. I had to save my brother.

'LET HIM GO!' I screamed as loud as I could.

_Then the angel asked her what her name was,  
She said, "I have none."  
Then he asked, "How can this be? "  
"My father never gave me one."_

'You,' father pointed at me with his knife, 'go away! You should be happy that you are still alive!' Arthur's green eyes looked at me. He knew what was going to happen. It was like he wanted to say, "Don't do this! You still can run away and survive".

'NO!' I yelled at him, 'I am not a ghost! I don't want to be nobody anymore!'

He gnashed his teeth and glared furious at me. 'You don't even have a name. You are nothing!' He spit on the filthy ground. 'You shouldn't have been born.'

'I am someone! And let Arthur go! He doesn't deserve a father like you!'

Father grabbed the boy's throat, 'You are right, he doesn't deserve me. That's why he has to die!'

_And when his sword up, raised for the slaughter,  
Abraham's daughter raised her bow.  
How darest you, child, defy your father?  
You better let young Isaac go._

When he raised his arm with the knife to kill, I took a small sword I had stolen from the kitchen a few days ago. Unfortunately father saw me.

'HOW DARE YOU TO BETRAY YOUR FATHER?!' he screamed in anger.

'You better let Arthur go,' I smiled before I got stabbed with the knife. My head hit the ground first. Everything went black for a second, but I got my sight back almost immediately. I saw my father stumble away while my red blood coloured the floor.

The blond boy kneeled down and cried. 'W-.. why did you do that?' His tears fell on my face. 'Wait..! I can heal you! I shall look after you!'

'Thank you, Arthur..' I whispered, 'but please run away..'

'No! The knife hit you in the stomach, you can survive wounds like this!' He tore a piece from his shirt and tried to bandage my wound.

'P-..please.'

'No! I love you! I cannot let you go!' My eyes widened when he said that. He... he loved me? That wasn't possible, right? But a soft kiss on my forehead proved that it was possible. 'Do you love me too?'

'Yes,' I moaned because of the pain, 'b-but how can you l-love me? I don't even have a-..'

'-You have a name,' Arthur said. 'Your name is Alfred. Brave Alfred. Beloved Alfred. My Alfred.' He softly kissed me on my lips. 'Promise me, we will be together forever.'

I closed my eyes and whispered softly, 'I promise it..'


End file.
